User blog:LeviCelJir/Review: Village
This is a basic review of the game Village which just updated to 2.0 not so long ago. Village was made by Randomouscrap98 and a few other helpers. NOTE: This review might be outdated due to the fact it updates. This review was written for version 2.0 Graphics This game is very well done on graphics. It perfecty combines the default sprites and adds some new ones. All the custom made ones fit the game perfectly. It also fits the Animal Crossing feel of the game. The graphics change depending on the time of day so it adds a realistic feel to it. The touchscreen is.... a bit bland though. It could be improved. Sounds and Music This game has all kinds of music mainly from many old games. You can listen to either Kirby music, Pokemon, Harvest moon, and even Zelda. But such music doesn't come for free. You have to buy these statues with the money you get in game. It's not cheap either. As for sounds this game has many good sounds that make it seem like you are in the game. When it rains it has a raining sound. When you walk on grass it has a... well you get the point. Gameplay It's what you expect from an Animal Crossing type of game. You fish, catch bugs, pick fruit, and dig ores to get money. Then you can buy stuff with that money to add different accessories to your town. There are also villagers to play games with and earn prizes like tokens or bushes. Then there are some weird aspects to the game... no I do not mean the weird jokes when you catch bugs or fish. I mean the tokens can be used for something called a time stone. They basically rips up reality itself and transports you to tomorrow. Sounds fun right? In order to get these you need to get the games. To get the games you have to finish a journal. Journals basically keep track of your bugs, fish, and ores. After you complete your first journal you want to talk to a villager with that game and get him to tell you to get a token bag. Then go to the shop keeper and ask him for one. But he warns you that if you use a time stone you won't get double cash from selling items. But unless you care about double money or him calling you a time traveler, time stones are a useful, cheat free way to make a new day come. One of only problem about this game is you can complete the journals pretty fast. I started using time stones on the first day! I'm almost done with my bug journal and the ore journal is progressing quickly. Conclusion Village is a good Animal Crossing like game and a great time waster. Apart from the few problems here and there it is basically bug(unless you count the real bugs like butterflies) free and really entertaining. If you haven't already check this game out. The game is located here Village. Category:Blog posts